dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of Light (Original)
The Warrior of Light was a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A skilled and honorable swordsman, he duels using both sword and shield to strike enemies. He was the leader of the characters fighting for Cosmos, and was a stoic and determined individual who served the will of the goddess faithfully. In opposition to him, his nemesis, Garland, is Chaos's right-hand man. Dissidia's character files note that not even he knows his true name or origins, and Dissidia 012 elaborates on both extensively, revealing his connection to Cosmos and Cid of the Lufaine and establishing him as an original character not summoned from another world like the others. The Warrior of Light could be considered the main protagonist of the game's storyline, seeing as how he leads the other warriors. Attire Warrior of Light (Normal).PNG|Normal Warrior of Light (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Warrior of Light (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Warrior of Light (DLC).png|DLC Warrior of Light (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Warrior of Light (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Warrior of Light (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Warrior of Light (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode The Warrior of Light's base outfit is adapted from Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of the Knight class from the original Final Fantasy. He wears a suit of pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He has aqua-marine eyes and long silver hair. The Warrior's appearance as a Knight in his EX Mode is directly based on the Knight artwork, giving his armor various red and yellow highlights, coloring his cape gold, and shifting the horns of his helmet down to point forward. The Warrior's first alternate outfit, "Amethyst Armor," is a red and sepia recolor, so as to invoke a weathered feeling, and his EX Mode is recolored red with silver and white highlights like the alternate artwork of the Warrior of Light. The Warrior's second alternate outfit, "Classic Red," is based on Final Fantasy's Warrior sprites. The Warrior wears simpler crimson armor with no cape or skirt, shorter gauntlets that show his biceps, and a shorter collar. He also wears no helmet, showing dark red hair. His EX Mode is taken from the Knight class upgrade, granting him a more muscular build and slicking his hair upwards. As a downloadable fourth outfit, the Warrior appears as he does in Dissidia 012's opening and flashbacks in the Reports. The Warrior retains his base outfit but removes his helmet to reveal spiked white hair, and his sword has a slightly different shape. His EX Mode is identical to his base outfit's EX Mode but without the helmet. His manikin counterpart is named the False Hero and is colored blue. Battle Warrior of Light is described as a Paragon. He is a well-rounded character specializing in close to mid-range attacks, and a handful of minor support magical attacks. He also has several Bravery to HP links, and his HP attacks hit at a variety of ranges. As a downside, the Warrior has few ranged Bravery attacks, and his melee strikes are not overly powerful compared to other melee characters. Though his EX Mode bonuses increase his damage output greatly, he is still outclassed by other characters in their own EX Modes. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode - Class Change! Equipment Warrior of Light can equip Swords, Daggers, Greatswords, Katanas, Axes, Hammers, Maces, Shields, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Helms, Light Helms, Light Armor, Heavy Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Quotes Category:Original Dissidia Characters Category:Square Characters